1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sports vision training device for directing an individual's field of vision up, ideally from the point equal to or greater than 90° relative to the individual's vertical field of vision, and toward the field of play and players on the field of play and for restricting, in some cases completely, the individual's field of vision with regard to a sports object being controlled by the individual such as a ball, puck: etc.
2. Prior Art
When training individuals to play such sports as basketball, soccer and hockey, it is important to train them to look up and ahead toward the field of play and toward players on the field of play and not to look at a sports object, such as a basketball, hockey puck or a soccer ball, being controlled by the individual. One item which has been tried to accomplish this task are training glasses having a restricted field of vision. U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,653 to Anderson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,438 to Cochran; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,982 to Meissner exemplify such training glasses. The glasses however are difficult to use because of their weight and size and are uncomfortable in many instances. They also have a tendency to slip as moisture and sweat appear on a user's face. As a result, it is often necessary to use restraining devices to keep them in place.
Often the performance of athletes is impacted by the glare of the sun or glare created by arena or stadium lights. It is known in the prior art to apply light absorbing devices beneath an athlete's eyes. Such devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,909 to Micchia et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,142 to Comiskey et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,338 to Comiskey et al. and U.S. Design Pat. No. D441,081 to Mueller. The light absorbing devices are very thin and are not designed to interfere with a user's vision in any way. In other words, they lack the ability to restrict a user's field of vision. Hence, someone wearing these devices is fully capable of seeing a ball such as a basketball, soccer ball or a hockey puck being controlled by that person. These light absorbing devices have no value as a training aid.
Thus, there remains a need for a lightweight training device which can be used to direct an individual's field of vision up and toward the field of play and players and to restrict the individual's field of vision of a ball, puck, etc.